


To Catch a Kitten

by coyg81 (coyg_81), coyg_81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/pseuds/coyg81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/pseuds/coyg_81
Summary: A kitten is an easy prey for an experienced predator, especially when there are two of them hunting for one, innocent kitten. But this kitten has the claws of a lioness and the same attitude. PWP! Lemons! Triad! D/Hr/B





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a lemony little Dramionaise I wrote while I figure out what to do with my WIP, This Life! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> As always massive beta love to LaBelladoneX. Her first multi-chap, Fictitious, is now complete so go check that out! She also made the fab cover for this. Also, thanks to LightofEvolution for help with the synopsis. Have you guys read her works? You really should... she's amazing x 
> 
> JKR owns everything… she’s the queen of the world… these characters don’t belong to me… Blah… Blah… Blah! 
> 
> Happy Reading  
> ~ coyg_81

 

To Catch a Kitten

Part One

~•~•~•~•~

 

Hermione hurried down the dark, draughty corridor, her eyes flitting about worriedly as she looked for movements in the shadows. She came to a sudden halt when she thought she’d heard a noise. Her wand gripped in her right hand, shot out in front, shaking as her whole body trembled.

 

“Who’s there?” She tried to ask confidently, not quite keeping the slight tremor from her voice. Swallowing deeply she spun around looking for danger. Breathing a sigh of relief at finding nothing, she lowered her wand back to her side, shifted her book bag up her shoulder, and carried on walking.

 

This had to end; Hermione _knew_ it had to end. She couldn’t be afraid to walk the halls of Hogwarts — a place that had been her home for the past seven years — in fear of bumping into either of _them_.

 

It was her own fault this time; she shouldn’t even be out this late. If she hadn’t fallen asleep in the library _again_ then she’d be in bed right now.

 

Turning the corner to where the staircase was, Hermione relaxed slightly, one more flight of stairs she’d be back in her Head Girl’s room and safe from _their_ clutching hands. Just as she stepped from the corridor, an arm reached out from a secluded alcove and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back into a hard chest and moving them both into the dark, dusty recess. Hermione wanted to cry in frustration that one of them had managed to catch her... _again_.

 

 _It’s the third time this week, and it’s only bloody Thursday! For Merlin's sake_!

 

The person behind her turned them both and gently pushed her facewards into the wall, pressing the firm length of his body against her back. She felt feather-like fingertips move her thick, curly locks over one shoulder as warm breath ghosted down the back of her neck and across her earlobe. Goosebumps rose in the wake of his breathing, making her shiver involuntary.

 

“Granger,” a deep, husky voice growled into her ear.

 

Hermione had the same reaction as the other times this had happened; she clenched her thighs together at the onslaught of sensation as her core throbbed with need and dampness instantly. Her heart rate rose to a level that reminded her of watching Formula One with her dad; the drivers revving their engines before the green light told them they could release the brake—all that raw power growling from the engines as the machines raced forward.

 

Only she felt like the race car revving but not letting go. It built and built within her to the point she wanted to scream in frustration, rage, and pent-up sexual need at the pair of them. It was getting worse. Everytime one of them accosted her like this, all she wanted to do was let go of the brake and hurtle full speed into what they’d been offering for months now.

 

“When are you going to give in?” The voice drawled into her ear, his fingers lightly caressing her warm, bare thigh just at the hem of her grey pleated school skirt while his other hand held her tightly around her small waist. Hermione’s breathing hitched, coming out in little pants and gasps. She could just make out the mist of her breath in the cold night air.

 

By the tone of voice, and the scent surrounding her, she’d say it was stalker number one pressed into her. That fresh ocean smell with a hint of citrus told her who it was. It enveloped her senses, heightening her awareness of him. Hermione felt her nipples pebble against the lace of her bra, rubbing against the wall as he pushed into her a little harder.

 

Hermione couldn’t answer — she hardly ever did. Her brain was powerful but, anytime this happened, she realised she needed all of it just to concentrate on breathing and not passing out from the intensity in the atmosphere around them. It was a tangible thing — surrounding her, seeping into her skin, making her lose her mind at the sensations that washed through her.  

 

“You know it’s only a matter of time, don’t you, _Hermione?_  You _will_ be ours.” As the words were growled into her ear, she felt his hand bunch up her skirt within his grasp, dragging his knuckles slowly up her thigh, and brushing against her sensitive skin.

 

Hermione’s breathing accelerated out of control, as her heart tried to beat its way free from the confines of her ribcage. She felt him grind his rock-hard length against her arse and she couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her treacherous mouth.

 

“See, Kitten. I know you want it, and so does he. We _both_ know how much you want it. Everytime we’re in the same space, your heart races and your face glows that tempting rose colour. We see it, even if you _do_ try to hide behind those curls. I've always wondered if the blush that spreads across your face and neck continues down to those fabulous breasts of yours. Do you realise in Charms the other day, all you did was cast surreptitious glances at us and sat clenching your thighs together, breathing deeply most of the lesson?” He moved his hand a little higher up her soft, warm leg as he spoke. “I was hard for the whole lesson.”

 

She had to stop this — _right now_ — before she gave in.

 

“Were you wet for us, baby?” He continued, growling into the side of her neck. “ Was your pretty cunt throbbing at the thought of either me or him fucking you? Can you see it, Kitten? Behind your eyes right now? I’m covering your body, my cock in your wet hole… fucking you so hard, so deep? Sucking your gorgeous tits? Can you see it?” He was losing control. He wanted her so badly and he knew she wanted him. _Why wouldn’t she just admit it?_

 

“N-No,” Hermione whimpered, her pussy flooding at his dirty words. _Merlin, he could turn her on like no one else — well, maybe one other person!_

 

“ _Liar_ ,” he accused her, grinding into her again with his fingers almost at the edge of her knickers. She’d never let him get this far before. They were definitely wearing her down. He licked the shell of her ear, blowing a cool breath where he’d tasted.

 

She suddenly slapped her hand over his, halting his movements.

 

“Stop!” Hermione hissed. She spun around quickly, removing his hand from her body and, managing to push him into the wall opposite in the small alcove. Her breath caught as she saw the glint in his grey eyes. “You’ve got to stop this, Draco. You and Blaise. Please, just stop.”

 

“Stop what?” He asked, looking the picture of innocence.

 

“You know full well what. Why are you doing this to me? Just… Just leave me alone, Draco. I mean it. You and Blaise. Just leave me _the hell_ alone.” She told him fiercely, pushing past him and, running towards the stairs as quickly as possible.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

“You did it again? After what we agreed? How _could_ you, Draco? I told you we were being too aggressive and now you've probably scared her off for life,” Blaise shouted at his boyfriend, pacing the room as he tried to control his rage at the unrepentant blond sprawled casually across his bed.

 

“She did seem rather angry this time,” Draco replied, remembering Hermione's words. Maybe he _had_ pushed her too far but he couldn't help it; he wanted her more than he wanted air to breathe. Frowning, he sat up. “You think I've blown it!”

 

Blaise, noticing the worry in Draco’s tone turned to face him. “No, I don’t think you’ve blown it. It’s too late for that. It’s just a waiting game now. She wants us. I know it, you know and she knows it. But she’s at war with herself right now. Her overly logical brain has drawn battlelines with her heart. Hermione won’t be able to ignore those feelings forever but she _will_ exhaust every avenue of thought before coming to us. And I’ve no doubt she will,” he said, raising a hand to stop Draco interrupting. “We have _got_ to give her time, Draco. This is Hermione we’re talking about. She needs time to sort out all the information she’s been given; making untold lists of pros and cons. You keep prodding and all you’ll succeed in doing is pushing her away forever. Do you want that?”

 

“No,” Draco replied, sighing loudly.

 

“Don’t pout like a child, Draco. You’re just going to have to back off for a while.”

 

“Easier said than done,” the blond huffed, scowling at his lover.

 

“It’s just the way it’s got to be at the present time, love. I’m sorry, but if we want this, then—“ Blaise was cut off by Draco reaching out to him, tugging the front of his shirt until Blaise fell down on top of him.

 

“Stop me thinking about her, Blaise, please? Make me forget her for a while,” Draco demanded of him, as he closed his eyes.

 

Blaise responded immediately, cupping Draco’s smooth cheeks and licking at the seam of his soft, wet lips.

 

Draco groaned, wrapping his arms around Blaise’s shoulders and, pulling him closer.

 

Peppering kisses across Draco’s jaw and down the side of his neck, Blaise sucked at the skin between his neck and shoulder. He made quick work of his lover’s clothes before engulfing his firm cock in his mouth and, making him forget all about their Gryffindor Kitten for a while.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Hermione took the stairs two at a time, screamed the password at the bewildered fairy in her portrait and ran into her room, slamming the door shut behind her while casting all number of locking and silencing spells upon it. Once she was happy no one was getting through her door, she dropped the heavy bag from her shoulder and headed straight for the shower.

 

As the warm water rained down on her overwrought body, Hermione slumped against the wall remembering how this had all started three days after arriving back at Hogwarts following the War.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Hermione and Draco were named Head Boy and Girl. Draco had been delighted; Hermione sickened. He knew they'd have to work closely together and he’d get to spend more time with her than he thought. One bonus for Hermione, however, was that she didn't have to share living quarters with the pointy-faced ferret. There was a communal room and workspace on the fourth floor, near the library, where they held their prefect meetings.

 

She'd noticed the attention straight away from the two Slytherin men. At the very first feast, she'd felt slightly uncomfortable, feeling her skin prickle, sensing that someone was watching her. Lifting her head, she glanced around the Great Hall until her gaze caught those of Draco and Blaise over at the Slytherin table. They were both staring intently at her, looking puzzled as if they were trying to figure something out.

 

She quickly turned back to her dinner and decided to ignore them both, but hoping Malfoy had changed after the War and would leave her alone. Hermione didn’t want any trouble, especially as Harry and Ron hadn’t returned with her for their last year.

 

Three days later she’d been in the Heads’ common room sitting in the middle of the sofa, checking patrol schedules laid out on the coffee table in front, when the two of them walked in.

 

“Well, look what we have here, Blaise. We’ve caught ourselves a little lion,” Draco said, almost gleefully at finding her alone in the room. This was the first opportunity they’d had to talk to her since returning and they weren’t going to waste it.

 

“Sod off, Malfoy,” Hermione replied fiercely, recognising his voice without having to look up. She wouldn’t be intimidated by him.

 

“Now, now, Granger. Is that any way to talk to the Head Boy?”

 

“It is if you’re the Head Girl,” she retorted, raising her head to find him smirking at her.

 

“Toućhe, love,” Draco winked.

 

_Love? What?_

 

Hermione started packing her paperwork back into her bag, wanting to get away from them both when she felt the couch dip on her right. She turned to see Blaise sit next to her as Draco lowered himself into the armchair opposite.

 

“As I was saying, we’ve caught you, Little Lion. What are you going to do now?” Draco continued, a taunting lilt to his voice.

 

Hermione looked at Blaise, who had the same smug smirk on his face, before looking back at Draco.

 

“What do you want?” She whispered, slightly nervous. She couldn’t reach for her wand without them knowing.

 

Draco tilted his head at her, amusement written across his features. “You really don’t know?”

 

“If I did I wouldn’t be asking now, would I?” She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

 

Draco grinned at her response. “No, I don’t suppose you would.”

 

“So, what _do_ you want?” She tried again.

 

Draco looked at Blaise who gave a small nod of his head, before Draco turned back to her. “Why, you, of course,” he said casually, as if that’s what was expected to come from his mouth.

 

“What?” She whispered in confusion. Surely she had misheard him, or misunderstood his meaning when he’d just said _that._

 

“I said… We. Want. You.” He enunciated each word slowly, rolling his eyes at her in his arrogant way.

 

“No, really, _what_ do you want?” She asked a little more forcefully, not in the mood for whatever this was and _definitely_ _not_ believing a word from his mouth.

 

“It’s true, Hermione,” Blaise confirmed beside her. “We want you. We’ve wanted you for a few years now but, we couldn’t tell you before, for obvious reasons.”

 

Hermione felt her mouth fall open in shock. “This is a joke right? You’ve got to be kidding? You two? I… I…” She fell forward in laughter, her head almost hitting her knees as she clutched her belly and gasped for breath. Blaise looked at Draco who sat scowling and shrugged his shoulders, puzzled by her reaction. The dark Italian placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality at his warm, gentle touch. She quickly sat back up, turning to face the unamused wizard next to her.

 

“What's so funny, Hermione?”

 

“You two are,” she told him, indicating with her hand between Blaise and the quiet, scowling blond in the armchair opposite them. “You really expect me to believe that you… that you both…” She gulped suddenly looking properly at Blaise. He wasn't laughing and looked deadly serious. Dragging her eyes from his to Draco's, Hermione suddenly realised this wasn't a joke. The look on Draco's face sent a shiver through her; he looked like he wanted to devour her. It was so intense she turned back to Blaise, her eyes wide.

 

Before she could say anything, Draco jumped out of his chair with all the grace of a panther, taking two steps before he was in front of her. He bent down and pushed her back into the sofa, following her down. Hermione stopped breathing as he brought his lips to within a few inches of her mouth. He blew a warm breath out as Hermione gasped.

 

“You think this is a joke, Granger? You think we go around saying things like this to just _anyone_?” He hissed, pushing his body closer to hers. The temptation to be near her was too much. Draco breathed in deeply, her scent making his cock throb with need. Her skin hinted faintly of vanilla, while the coconut smell from her hair assaulted his nose. He inhaled again, his head moving closer to the curls by her ear.

 

Hermione stilled. Could this be happening? Had she woken up in an alternate universe this morning? Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini wanted her — _her!_ Hermione Granger! The Gryffindor bookworm and one third of the Golden Trio? _That_ Hermione Granger! Judging by Draco’s body language, she needed to stop and think. But — Hermione had to admit — with him leaning over her like that, and his smell invading her senses, it wasn’t easy to think straight.

 

 _He smelled amazing!_ She couldn't help but inhale subtly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

 

“I want you, Granger,” Draco growled into her ear. “Blaise wants you. I want to fuck you and Blaise wants to fuck you, then we _both_ want to fuck you together. We want you under us… between us… writhing… panting… screaming our names, every night, _forever_.” He ran his nose down the side of her neck, drinking in her scent, committing it to his memory — just in case she never let him get this close again. He thrust his hips forward; his hard length pressing deliciously against her core.

 

Hermione gasped as she felt her knickers dampen. She didn't understand her reaction; her skin felt tingly, her stomach fluttered wildly.  

 

“But don’t worry, Kitten,” he drawled, forcing his head back to look at her eyes. “We won’t touch you until you ask.”

 

“That’s not quite true, Draco,” Blaise said from beside him.

 

Hermione turned her head toward Blaise in shock. “ _What_?”

 

Draco grinned as he remembered. “Oh yes, sorry, Granger. Let me rephrase for you.” Hermione’s attention turned back to Draco with his husky words.

 

“What I meant to say was, we won’t _kiss_ you until you ask. Touching is allowed.”

 

“ _What_ ! You think I’m going to let you touch me? I don’t even want to be in the same room as you, let alone get close enough for you to actually put your hands anywhere near me,” she cried, incredulously. _Just who did these two think they were?_

 

“Is that so?” Draco quipped, forcing his body into her once more. His hard, muscled torso pushing up against the swell of her breasts, his cock snuggled against the tops of her thighs. His lips were an inch from her soft, plump ones. “Looks like we’re touching right now to me.”

 

Bringing her hands up, Hermione shoved at his chest, catching him off guard and watching him stumble back to land on his arse. She heard Blaise laugh next to her and that’s when she lost it. Standing quickly, she drew her wand and pointed it at Draco, then Blaise, as she started backing away.

 

“I don’t know what you two are up to, but I’m not playing. I don’t want to be a part of whatever stupid game or plan you’ve concocted now. I just want a quiet year at Hogwarts for once in my life,” she shouted at them both. Hermione kept backing away, her wand still held out in front of her. “Can’t you both just leave me to get on with it?”

 

Both wizards watched her as she frantically swept her wand between them. Standing slowly, Draco held his hands out in front of him, showing he meant no harm, as he cautiously moved towards her. Hermione stepped back but he continued advancing until her back hit the wall. She sighed in defeat, lowering her wand slightly. Draco took the opportunity to grab her wrist and pluck the wood from her fingers. He quickly threw it to Blaise who deftly caught it, tucking the vine wood inside his robes.

 

Draco turned back to Hermione, placing a hand either side of her head against the wall and, trapping her with his body once more.

 

“Now, now, little witch,” he mocked her, playfully. “It’ll take more than that to scare us away. Listen closely to what I’m about to say.”

 

Hermione couldn’t tear her eyes away from his intense stare. He surrounded her on all sides. It felt like his penetrating gaze was trying to see into her soul, his dark grey eyes searching hers before he continued, obviously more confident from what he found staring back at him.

 

“By the end of the year you’ll be begging us to kiss and touch you,” he told her, keeping his gaze locked on hers.

 

“And what makes you think that, Malfoy? I just said I didn’t want to be anywhere near you,” she replied quietly but confidently. She wasn’t going to back down. Despite her reaction to him, she didn’t fancy him, or Blaise, and wanted nothing to do with either of them.

 

He growled, moving closer to her. “We’re going to break you, Granger. By Christmas we’ll have you begging for us to take you back to our room.”

 

“That’s what you think,” she replied, defiantly. This wasn’t happening! She brought her knee up and smashed it into his groin, watching his face turn even whiter than normal as he fell to his knees, clutching at his balls. She turned and ran from the room, leaving her bag and wand behind.

 

“Draco? Are you alright?” Blaise jumped up and rushed over to his boyfriend.

 

Draco rolled onto his back, still whiter than a ghost and looked up at Blaise. “She’s a savage,” he exclaimed through clenched teeth.

 

Blaise smirked at him, looking towards the open door Hermione had just run from. “Yeah, she is. This is going to be fun.”

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

That had been the first week of September and Draco had been right what he’d said to her. They'd gone on the offensive since then — dragging her into alcoves, dusty old classrooms, storerooms and accosting her in the library.

 

The way they both smelled pressed up against her, whispering all the dirty things they’d like to do to her had Hermione almost losing her mind. She couldn’t sleep properly and, she wasn’t eating as well as she should either. All she could think about were those two infuriatingly sexy wizards.

 

Not only had her traitorous body reacted to _both_ of them but, over the last three months, they’d shown what they’d truly be like as partners. When they weren’t pulling her into various rooms around the castle, she found they could be quite charming. They offered to carry her bag and walked her to classes and there hadn’t been a crossed word between Draco and Hermione since they’d arrived back at Hogwarts. They’d engaged in a few lively debates over different subjects but it was all in good fun with no harm meant and Hermione began to enjoy these interactions with him.

 

Blaise was definitely the quieter of the two; he’d sit with an amused look on his face as she and Draco would debate some topic or other. She actually liked spending time with them when they were like this. They still tried to convince her to join them in their relationship but they weren’t as forceful about it as they were when they were pushing her up against walls and doors and bookshelves.

 

And, if Hermione were completely honest with herself and listened to what her heart was telling her for once, she’d realise that she wanted them both as well.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

The dreaded Yule Ball was upon them and Hermione wasn’t looking forward to it one bit as McGonagall had decided the Head Boy and Girl would open the Ball with the first dance. Draco had done nothing but tell Hermione how excited he was that he’d be able to have her in his arms without the threat of a hex.

 

Hermione was on a precipice; she was sure she was losing her mind. It seemed she was in a constant state of arousal these days. She’d realised Draco and Blaise really had set her heart racing with that first interaction in the common room. She hadn’t _wanted_ to think about them — to let them in — but it had happened anyway. They had forced themselves into her life.

 

At odd moments of the day she would find herself daydreaming like a silly schoolgirl over them both. They were so different from what she remembered and they were getting to her. There was only so many times they could whisper dirty things and pull her into their bulging erections before it had begun to have an effect. She was so wound up with need but her brain was still saying not to go there. She really was developing feelings for both of them but was still scared they would hurt her.

 

Then she’d think that some of the things they told her _couldn’t_ just be them wanting to embarrass or use her.

 

“ _Merlin, Granger. You don’t know what you do to me. I need you… always._ ” Draco had whispered into her ear one night when he’d caught her reaching to put a book back in the library.

 

“ _Draco and I want you to join us, Hermione. We want you to be a part of our relationship._ ” Blaise told her all the time.

 

Whatever happened next was going to be explosive, _that_ she knew. The tension between the three had been building for months now and they’d all be here in the castle for Christmas.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, regarding her reflection staring back. She had given tonight a lot of thought and attention over the last few weeks. Or more precisely, she’d given a lot of thought as to what she wanted to happen tonight.

 

For nearly three months, Draco and Blaise had relentlessly put the ‘moves’ on her hoping she’d crack and give in to them. So far she hadn’t. Now that they hadn’t paid her that kind of attention for the better part of a week, she was worried; _and that_ had surprised her.

 

Hermione had gotten so used to them touching her, whispering dirty things to her and generally just leaving her in a frustrated bubble of tension and need. Now they’d stopped and she didn’t know what to do. Draco had been right when he’d said months ago that they would _break her!_

 

They had succeeded…

 

Not only was she thinking what a great idea it would be to shag them both into oblivion, Hermione realised she’d like to keep on doing so for a long time to come. At first, she didn’t even want to be alone in a room with them but they’d both been so charming and pleasant to be around that she’d begun to find them irresistible. Feelings were bound to get involved somewhere along the way. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment her feelings starting changing for the pair of Slytherins but it had been around Halloween when Draco sat her down and apologised for everything in their tainted and dirty history together. They vowed to draw a line under it all and start afresh with each other.

 

The flirting and fun had been a game to her; the longer she held out the better. But maybe she’d been the one to push them too far this time. The constant rejections had taken their toll and they’d stopped trying. She just hoped that tonight she could change their minds.

 

Hermione smoothed down the front of her gown, grabbed her wand and her small beaded bag, before taking one last look in the mirror and, with a deep breath, made her way to the Great Hall.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Draco stood with his back against the wall of the shower in the Head Boy’s bathroom with his boyfriend between his legs, sucking his cock with abandon. The hot water rained down the blond’s sculpted chest as his hands gripped the back of Blaise’s head, thrusting his length forward down his throat.

 

“Fuck, Blaise, don’t stop,” he grunted as Blaise’s tongue and lips moved tightly up and down his shaft.

 

Blaise moaned; the vibrations sending Draco wild as he careened into orgasm, and shot his load down the back of his lover’s throat.

 

“Fuck,” Draco repeated as he slumped against the wall, catching his breath and running his hands through his wet locks. “That was amazing.”

 

Blaise stood and shoved his tongue between Draco’s parted lips, wrapping his tongue around the blond’s and, making him taste his own essence.

 

“My turn,” Blaise murmured against Draco’s mouth, turning him to face the wall. He pulled Draco back by the hips, causing his lover to brace himself against the tiles. Bending down, Blaise parted Draco’s arse cheeks and ran his tongue around his puckered hole.

 

Draco groaned above him, his body still tingling from his release. Blaise kissed his way up Draco’s spine as his middle finger worked its way into the tight ring. Moaning in pleasure, Draco turned his head as he felt Blaise lick and nip at his shoulder — all while his finger worked his arse.

 

Smashing his lips against Draco’s, Blaise added another finger making the frantic wizard push back against Blaise’s shaft. This time the dark-skinned wizard groaned into Draco’s mouth before ripping his lips away and, gently removing his fingers. He _Accio’d_ the lube they used and spread it down his hard length, shivering at the sensation. Lining the head of his pulsing cock against Draco’s entrance, he heard his lover hiss. “Do it, Blaise, now!”

 

Blaise slid in easily, his nails digging into his boyfriend’s hips and surely leaving marks on his pale skin.

 

“Move,” Draco hissed again, needing Blaise to move inside him. Draco fisted his own cock as Blaise began moving, gliding his shaft in and out of the tight passage.

 

“Fuck, Draco,” Blaise groaned, speeding up as his balls slapped against the back of Draco’s thighs. Blaise leaned over, pushing harder and deeper into his lover and biting at the junction between Draco’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Merlin, Blaise, that feels so good,” Draco cried, pumping his cock harder.

 

“Fuck, I’m going to come, Draco. I’m going to fill you up,” Blaise grunted, slamming Draco into the wall with his heavy thrusts.

 

“Yes, Blaise, _yes_. Fuck me harder,” Draco almost screamed as his second orgasm approached. With Blaise fucking him from behind, and his cock ready to come, Draco couldn’t hold on. Moaning his boyfriend’s name, he shot his seed across the shower wall and watched it wash away with the running water.

 

Blaise cried out Draco’s name over and over as he came hard in his lover’s arse, convulsing at the intensity of his release.

 

Both wizards collapsed against the wall, Blaise removed himself from Draco and stood next to him as both tried to regain control of their breathing. “That was…” Draco said, unable to find the right word.

 

“Amazing, Draco. Fucking amazing. I love you _so fucking much_ ,” Blaise declared passionately, reaching behind Draco’s neck with one hand to pull him close, and rested their foreheads together.

 

“And I love you, Blaise,” Draco replied quietly and intently.

 

They kissed a slow tender kiss, their lips moving softly against one another’s.

 

“We’re going to be late,” Draco stated, moving his head back to stare at his lover’s big brown eyes. He loved Blaise’s eyes; they reminded him of melting chocolate, they were so deep and soulful; just like Blaise’s calming temperament. He kept Draco grounded and, Merlin, Draco loved him for it.

 

“We’ll just have to be quick then,” Blaise replied, reaching for the shampoo.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Both wizards stood at the bottom of the stairs and greeted the students as they arrived for the Ball. As Head Boy this was part of Draco’s duties for the evening and Hermione should be here with him, but she was nowhere to be seen.

 

A few moments later, Blaise turned to speak with a sixth year Slytherin boy when he felt Draco grab his shoulder and hiss _Fuck_ under his breath.

 

Blaise turned to see what had startled Draco when his eyes fell on Hermione at the top of the steps. Just like fourth year, she took their breaths away.

 

She stood nervously, her hands by her sides and biting her bottom lip. Draco started at her hair and worked his way down the length of her body to her feet and — _Oh Merlin — what in Salazar Slytherin’s name did she have on her feet?_

 

Her hair was pinned into an elegant updo with soft brown curls framing her face and the dress that clung to all of her previously hidden curves was exquisite. Draco gulped as he stared wide-eyed at the gorgeous creature descending the steps.

 

Hermione had recently lent him a Muggle fiction called the Great Gatsby and, hell, if she didn’t look like a character straight from the pages of that book.

 

Her dress was a vintage, beaded, mermaid gown with a sheer neck cap sleeve. Different shades of silver beads and rose gold jewels were designed in an intricate pattern from her collarbone, across the fitted bodice of the dress, before it flared above her knees into layers of chiffon and dusty rose silk. Small diamond drop earrings and a pair of killer heels completed her look.

 

“Fucking hell, Blaise. She looks—”

 

“I know. My brain has turned to mush just looking at her. Draco?” Blaise whispered quietly but urgently, waiting for the blond to turn to him.

 

“Yes,” Draco replied, half turning his head to Blaise, while trying to keep an eye on Hermione. She walked slowly in their direction, completely oblivious to the stares of nearly every male in the entrance hall.

 

“Tonight. We’ve got to try one more time and _tonight_. I won’t be able to keep my hands off of her looking like that.”

 

“Indeed,” Draco drawled. “We’re up,” he whispered at Blaise before indicating that Hermione was only a few steps from them. They both straightened at her approach.

 

“Hermione, aren’t you a vision?” Blaise began, taking her hand and bending over it to place a kiss on her knuckles.

 

Hermione blushed, taking in the wizards’ attire before her. Both were wearing fitted black slacks. Blaise wore a dark green shirt with black tie and jacket while Draco was in his standard all black ensemble. Hermione sighed happily to herself; they both looked so gorgeous with not a hair out of place.

 

“Granger?” Draco growled. “What _exactly_ do you have on your feet?”

 

“What? These?” She asked playfully, lifting her dress slightly to show off the footwear adorning her feet. They were her favourite pair; gold, five inch, platform, Christian Louboutin peep-toes. They were covered in little gold spikes. With the red sole underneath, they made her feel powerful and confident. Not many people knew of Hermione’s shoe addiction; Muggle designers being a hell of a lot better than wizarding ones but she rarely had anywhere to show them off. And she’d remembered, before choosing her footwear for the evening, that Draco had a fetish for women’s shoes. Judging from his reaction she’d say she succeeded and smirked to herself.

 

She moved her foot left to right and heard Draco gasp. “Is that sole bright red? Show me!” He demanded huskily. His cock was starting to throb, looking at the sexiest shoes he’d ever seen on the sexiest woman he knew. Hermione bent her leg back so Draco could see the underside.

 

“Morgana’s tit, Granger,” Draco breathed heavily. He reached for her, pulling her back into his chest. “Those shoes scream sex,” he purred into her ear, grinding his rock hard bulge into her arse.

 

Hermione groaned quietly, biting her lip as his fresh citrusy scent wrapped around her, his hard length pressed deliciously behind. _Yes,_ she had _definitely_ missed this and wanted more.

 

“Oh, Kitten,” Draco chuckled into the side of her neck at her groan. “The game ends tonight. No more playing. Tonight, you're ours.”

 

Hermione’s heart raced at his words, her core already clenching in anticipation of what was to come. As the hallway emptied and students entered the Great Hall, Blaise pulled the pair of them around one of the pillars near the staircase.

 

Draco still had his back pressed into her and Blaise stepped in front. Placing a single finger under her chin, he raised her head until she was looking into his dark brown eyes with her clear and determined honey ones.

 

“You look exquisite, _Dolcezza,_ ” Blaise drawled with a slight Italian lilt to his voice.

 

Hermione could feel the wetness in her lace knickers. Being sandwiched between them both, their scents assaulting her nose, and breathing in Blaise’s sandalwood smell, combined with Draco’s fresh one, was making her dizzy. Their hard, warm bodies pressed against her, sent shivers from her head to the bottom of her toes and the butterflies in her stomach were out of control! Hermione wanted them so much; she ached for their touch, their tongues, their fingers and their hard cocks doing all manner of things to bring her pleasure. She squirmed at the images rushing through her mind.

 

Draco was holding onto his control by a very thin thread. It was taking everything he had not to pull her straight to his room, slide that fantastic dress from her body and ravage her for the rest of the night. He wanted to fuck her while she wore those shoes and nothing else. _Maybe his Slytherin tie,_ he thought wickedly, picturing her spread across his sheets with her hair a wild mess, his tie around her neck, draped between her fabulous tits and those shoes — they would be digging into his shoulders as he pounded into her.

 

“Blaise,” Hermione whispered as the dark wizard brought his lips closer to hers. She still hadn’t asked so he wouldn’t kiss her but, Merlin, did he want to!

 

Draco buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. His hot breath making her skin tingle.

 

“You know you have to ask, Hermione,” Blaise told her quietly. “We won’t kiss you until you do,” he breathed across her lips. His breath smelt of Firewhisky and sex. _Dear God, what had they been up to before coming here?_ Hermione thought, a rush of heat racing through her imagining Draco’s cock sliding in and out of Blaise’s mouth.

 

She was about to reply. “I… I want—“

 

“Please, Granger. _Please,_ ” Draco begged her. He felt the shame rise in him as he heard himself begging her. Malfoy’s didn’t do _that._ He’d never begged for anything in his life. Well, that wasn’t quite true; he’d silently begged Merlin, the Muggle God and any deity he could recall that his sick, sadistic aunt didn’t kill the girl he loved on the floor of his parents’ dining room in the summer.

 

Twice in his life he had pleaded for something and both times had been about her. The things she made him think and feel! He couldn’t think about it too deeply right now; he had to concentrate on finally breaking her.

 

“I need you, Granger. Need you so _fucking bad_ ,” Draco growled into her ear as Blaise lowered his lips even closer.

 

“What do you say, Hermione? Do you want to be loved and worshipped everyday for the rest of your life?” Blaise asked, never breaking his intense gaze from her wide eyes. He watched every thought and emotion pass through those mesmerising eyes of hers.

 

“Please,” she heard Draco whisper again, his face still pressed into the crook of her neck, breathing her in as his lips moved against her skin. His hands grabbed her hips, squeezing a little tighter as he ground his steel length against her arse. “Let us love you, Hermione.”

 

She snapped. In that moment every rational, logical thought she had about this situation fell from her mind as she metaphorically watched the green light flash before her. She let go of the brake. “Yes. Merlin, Yes,” she cried. “Kiss me, Blaise. _Now!_ ” Hermione met Blaise’s lips with a ferocity she hadn’t known she was capable of.

 

Both wizards froze at her quick movements; Blaise feeling her warm lips, moving against his. It took two seconds for his brain to catch up before he was returning her kiss.

 

Merlins balls! She’d finally given in and now Draco stood watching Blaise’s tongue slide between her lips. Hermione brought her hands up around his neck and pressed herself closer as the dark Italian devoured her mouth with warm, soft kisses.

 

They broke apart when she felt Draco’s hands on her shoulders, pulling her around to face him. Hermione’s face was flushed and she was breathing heavily as Draco lowered his mouth to hers.

 

“My turn,” he whispered as his lips crashed onto hers.

 

Kissing Blaise was soft and gentle with the promise of _more._ Kissing Draco was to know what it felt like to be possessed and claimed.

 

He certainly wasn’t gentle about taking what he wanted from her. His hands moved to her waist; his strong grasp gripping her, pulling her closer as his tongue plundered her mouth.

 

Blaise was pressing hot kisses down the exposed curve of her neck and Hermione felt her skin tingling with want. This was getting out of control; their hands running all over her body as Draco’s tongue wrapped around her own. He sucked on it, making Hermione moan into his mouth. That sound brought her crashing back to reality and she pulled her head back to stare into his dark grey eyes; at his pupils, blown wide with lust.

 

“Later,” she whispered.

 

“No. Now,” Draco growled back, not wanting to wait another second to get his little lioness under him.

 

“The Ball, Draco. We have to go in and open the dance. McGonagall will _Avada_ us if we don’t,” she panted between breaths.

 

Draco groaned loudly while Blaise stepped back a little to give her some room to adjust herself.

 

They both stared as she patted her hot, burning cheeks, smoothed down the front of her gown and checked her hair was still in place.

 

They caught each other’s gaze over Hermione’s head, the shock at her actions written clearly on both of their faces.

 

Draco had never dared himself to imagine she would actually acquiesce to them. He thought they hadn’t a chance but, it seemed, they had clearly worn her down over the last few months and now here she was, letting them kiss her with the promise of _more_ later.

 

Both wizards straightened out their attire before linking an arm each and escorting their witch into the Great Hall.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Part two coming soon…

  
  



	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Sorry it took so long but I’ve been working on something I’ll hopefully share with you all soon. 
> 
> So, who wants some Dramionaise smut? Well read on…
> 
> As always massive thanks and love to LaBelladoneX who is the bestest Beta ever! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it  
> ~ coyg_81 x

To Catch a Kitten

Part Two

~•~•~•~•~

 

Draco managed to last a whole ninety minutes before he demanded the three of them leave the ball and head back to his room for the night. Opening the dance with Hermione had been particularly excruciating. He couldn’t believe nobody had spotted the fairly obvious bulge in his trousers. Having the curly-haired witch in his arms for the first dance, knowing what was going to happen later, made Draco grip her tightly and pull her into him, closer than what was deemed acceptable at a formal dance. 

 

They’d had a couple of drinks each and spoken to a few of their classmates and professors before Draco dragged her back to the dancefloor, keen to have her back in his embrace. 

 

Blaise had taken over when it looked like Draco was about to rip her dress from her body and fuck her right there in the middle of the hall. The Italian glided around the dance floor with her, noticing his lover standing off to the side trying to get himself back under control. 

 

“What’s wrong with Draco?” Hermione asked worriedly, looking up into Blaise’s deep brown eyes. 

 

Blaise smirked before he lowered his lips to her ear. “If I hadn’t taken over, there was every chance he would have shagged you into the floor, right here.”

 

Hermione shivered at Blaise’s words, his warm breath fanning the side of her neck. She gulped before he pulled his head back to look at her. 

 

“Does that scare you,  _ Dolcezza?” _

 

“No,” she answered, shyly averting her gaze from his intense stare. “It used to.” 

 

“And now it doesn’t?” 

 

“No. Draco was correct back in September when he said you would break me. I can’t stop thinking about either of you. I-I want you. Both of you.” She watched Blaise’s breathing hitch and his eyes widen at her words as he groaned. 

 

“We need to get out of here,” Blaise told her through gritted teeth. He began leading her from the dancefloor towards Draco, who was leaning against a pillar watching them both closely.  He straightened as they approached, the blond noticing the feral look in his boyfriend’s face.  _ What had their little lion said to him?  _

 

“Blaise?” Draco questioned, pulling Hermione into the warm curve of his body, running a hand up and down her arm. 

 

“I think it’s time we left before we all embarrass ourselves.” The dark Slytherin informed him.

 

Not needing to be told twice, Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand and started leading her from the Great Hall, with Blaise following behind. 

 

“Draco,” Hermione cried, tugging on his hand. He was practically dragging her along with his fast pace. 

 

_ Merlin, the way she calls my name.  _

 

“Granger,” he growled, stopping and turning to face the out-of-breath witch. They were halfway down the steps to the dungeons by this stage. 

 

“Heels, Draco,” she told him, pointing to her footwear. “I can’t walk as fast as you.”

 

“Easy solution for that,” he smirked, lifting her into his arms and laughing at the little squeal she made. “Come, Blaise,” Draco called over his shoulder, continuing down the steps. 

 

“Oh, I intend to,” Blaise muttered under his breath. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Entering his bedroom, Draco put Hermione down at the foot of his bed. “Granger,” he breathed huskily, reaching a hand around the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his own. His other hand tightened around her hip, gripping her firmly.   

 

Hermione moaned as their tongues slid against each others, his warm, soft lips moving against hers. She ran her hands through the soft blond hair at the nape of his neck, tugging on the fine strands, making him moan and grind his hips into hers as he pulled her closer. 

 

Blaise moved behind Hermione, peppering kisses along the side of her neck as his fingers toyed with the zip of the dress he couldn’t wait to see on the floor. Heart racing, she pressed her thighs together to stem the arousal pooling between her legs. 

 

He slowly slid the zip down, caressing the exposed skin along the way. Goosebumps appeared where he touched, teasing as Draco continued to plunder her mouth. Light and dark surrounded Hermione — one grinding against her, the other laying her bare. 

 

Pulling her mouth from Draco’s, she stared at the wild look in his eyes. “More,” she moaned, moving her fingers to undo his tie.

 

Blaise peeled the dress from her shoulders, smiling wickedly as the gentle touch of his fingers ghosting down Hermione’s arms brought shivers to the witch. He knelt as he brought the material over her hips and down her slim legs. She automatically stepped out of it, remembering that the shoes were to stay on. He ran his hands along her legs as he stood back up, kneading the firm globes of her arse, encased in peach lace boy shorts.

 

Arching her back, she pushed further into Blaise’s hands while working the buttons of Draco’s shirt. The blond bent forward, placing hot, wet kisses along the underside of her ear, running his tongue down the side of her neck and nipping at her collarbone.

 

Hermione removed Draco’s shirt, gliding her hands down his firm, toned arms and letting it fall to the floor before moving to his belt. Nimble fingers making easy work as she popped the button, lowered the zip, and cupped his sizeable manhood.

 

“Fuck, Granger,” Draco moaned, his lips just above her right breast. “Not enough.” The need to bury his cock inside her was too great to ignore. Pushing her hands away, he raced to free himself from the confine of his trousers. “Strip, Blaise,” he ordered the Italian, who was still caressing every inch of Hermione’s skin he could reach from behind her. 

 

Once Draco was naked, he faced Hermione. Blaise stood behind her — now bare as well. Draco groaned as he stared at her. Blaise had taken her hair down, the soft curls flowing down her back. He watched the rise and fall of her full breasts, encased in a matching peach lace balconette bra. The colour suited her slightly golden tan skin. Draco didn’t know how she stayed that colour in the middle of a Scottish December when there was zero sun. Whatever she did, it worked as the peach colour of her underwear complemented her skin in a very sexy way. 

 

Draco gulped as he devoured the sight of her slim shoulders, full round breasts, flat stomach, slim waist and long, toned legs. His gaze travelled down her legs to the dainty feet in those  _ come fuck me  _ shoes. He groaned at the sight of those fucking shoes; he’d never seen anything like them. Draco always had a  _ thing  _ for a woman in a sexy pair of heels, but these were on another level. 

 

Blaise popped the clasp of her bra and let it fall, turning her to face him. “You are gorgeous, Hermione,” he whispered, kissing her softly as Draco moved them all backwards toward the bed. Falling in a heap, they laughed at the tanglement of their arms and legs.

 

Both wizards moved to either side of her, propping their heads on their hands. Draco’s hand caressed the soft skin of her stomach, learning her curves. Blaise’s fingers trailed across her collarbone and down between her now naked breasts, circling each one with maddeningly slow movements. 

 

“Hermione?”

 

She turned to look at Draco. “Yes.”

 

“Are you a virgin?” he asked a little nervously, watching her blush at his question.

 

“Why does that matter?”

 

“It matters because neither one of us wishes to hurt you or pressure you into anything you don’t want to do. As much as I need to be inside you right now, I’m not in the habit of forcing witches, and—“ he paused for effect. “— if you are in fact a virgin then we’ll need to know so we can be gentle with you, Kitten.”

 

“Oh,” she answered in surprise, shocked at how sweet he was being. “Well then, no, I’m not a virgin.”

 

Draco was happy and infuriated at the same time — happy that she wasn’t a virgin and they wouldn’t have to be  _ too _ gentle with her tonight, but also furious that some other man had touched what was his and Blaise’s.

 

“Who?” he asked through clenched teeth.

 

“Why does it matter?”

 

“It just does.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I want to rip whoever it was from limb to limb for daring to touch you.”

 

_ Fuck! _ His possessiveness was such a turn on. Normally this would piss Hermione off — she wasn’t anybody’s property and answered to no one — but coming from Draco, it was incredibly hot.

 

“Who was it?” he growled.

 

“That has nothing to do with you and I’m not telling. It’s private.”

 

“Oh, Kitten. From now on you’ll keep nothing from me and Blaise. I will find out, but for now I’ll forget about it because the greater urgency is making you come… a lot.”

 

She turned to him then, pressing their lips together and moving her leg over his hip, pushing closer to him. Blaise covered the length of her body from behind, his hard cock pressing deliciously against her arse, his mouth kissing along the back of her neck, sending sparks of electricity jolting through her. Draco plundered her mouth with his hot, velvety tongue, moving his hand down between their bodies, cupping one of her firm breasts. 

 

“Fuck, Granger. I need to be inside you.” Draco panted, wrenching his mouth from hers and catching Blaise’s glance over her shoulder. Blaise nodded once at him before moving off the side of the bed.  Draco pushed Hermione onto her back once again pressing his lips to her, his tongue licking into her mouth, wrapping around hers, making Hermione moan. This time he wasn’t as gentle, the kiss rough and demanding. 

 

Hermione loved the taste of Draco. He tasted like whiskey and sex; a heady combination for her already overworked senses. Her pussy throbbed with desire and she wanted nothing more than for Draco to take her and claim her with that long, hard cock that was pressed into the side of her thigh.

 

For some reason she couldn’t explain she wanted Draco inside her and not Blaise the first time. After all of their history she wanted nothing more than to be fucked hard by the blond Slytherin. Blaise would get his turn later. 

 

“Fuck me, Draco,” she demanded as he moved his lips across her jaw and down her throat, growling against her skin. He continued kissing along her collarbone and down her chest before encasing her left nipple between his teeth and pulling gently.

 

“Oh, God,” Hermione cried out, arching her back to get his mouth closer. Fireworks exploded inside her at the pleasure/pain of having her nipple tugged like that. 

 

Draco moved his tongue across her smooth skin to the other nipple, lavishing the same amount of attention. Blaise, meanwhile, had moved to the end of the bed, stroking Hermione’s legs with his warm hands. He moved up her thighs, caressing as he went until his fingers dipped into the waistband of her underwear, lowering them down her legs and letting them fall to the floor. 

 

“Such a pretty pussy, Kitten. And already so wet for us,” Blaise said in a husky voice; he couldn’t wait to taste her. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, he bent forward, spread her thighs with his palms and licked a line up the centre of her cleft, making her writhe beneath him. Blaise placed his hands on Hermione’s hips, holding her down as he sucked her hard little clit between his lips, swirling his tongue around it before licking and nipping down the length of her and thrusting his tongue into her wet opening. He fucked her with his tongue, lapping at her juices.

 

“Oh fuck… fuck… fuck,” she cried out, grabbing the back of Blaise’s head and trying to lift her hips closer to him. Grinding her centre against his mouth, Hermione could feel her orgasm approaching like a train. With Draco’s hands all over her breasts — pulling and twisting, groping and kneading her — his mouth sucking loves bites across her neck, and Blaise’s tongue doing wicked things to her cunt, she couldn't hold on any longer.

 

“Come, Kitten,” Draco demanded into her ear, running his tongue around her lobe. “Come on Blaise’s face… now!”

 

Blaise moved his tongue back to her clit, circling and sucking it in a steady rhythm, while one hand moved from her hip so he could slide two fingers into her, making her scream. 

 

Hermione’s body clenched as her orgasm thundered through her. Blaise’s fingers were trapped by her pulsing pussy as her clit throbbed under his tongue. In that moment of pure pleasure, Draco smashed his lips against hers, swallowing her groan as his tongue delved into her mouth. It was divine.

 

Blaise rode out Hermione’s orgasm with her until she flopped bonelessly back into the mattress. He kissed his way up her stomach and neck — pushing Draco out of the way — and thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her savour herself. “You taste fucking exquisite, Hermione,” he groaned against her lips, before slipping to her side. He and Draco had discussed this scene between them so many times over the years. If they ever found themselves lucky enough to be in this position then they’d decided that Blaise would go down on her and Draco would be the first to fuck her. It was something the blond hadn’t been able to explain to his boyfriend but Blaise understood Draco’s need to bury his cock in her before him, to be the first to mark her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “Look at Draco, Hermione.” 

 

Draco had moved off the bed and now stood at the end of it, fisting his large cock in his palm, rubbing his glistening pre-come down his length. Hermione gulped as he stepped nearer, unable to take her eyes away from his erection. He crawled up her body, his cock nestled at her centre. 

 

“Are you sure about this, Granger? You can still back out.” He gulped at the realisation that she could indeed still say no. 

 

“Draco, if you don’t put that big cock in me, I’m going to hit you — again,” Hermione told him through gritted teeth. She could feel him pushing the tip of his throbbing dick against her opening. Lifting her hips slightly, he slid in a little further.

 

Draco groaned and thrust into her hard, almost growling at the silky feel of her. “Fuck, Granger. I knew you’d feel good. Fuck, you’re so tight.” He could feel his cock harden further, encased in her hot, wet channel.

 

“Move, Draco,” Hermione panted. Now he’d given her a few seconds to adjust to the size of him, she needed him to move.

 

Draco pulled out of her nearly all the way before thrusting back in, setting a hard pace as he pounded his cock into her. “Merlin, you love it, don’t you, Kitten? You love me fucking your tight cunt, don’t you?”

 

“Oh, Gods… Draco,” Hermione shouted out, meeting him thrust for thrust. He felt so good, every thrust hitting that spot inside, making her see stars. 

 

“Yes, Granger. Take it. Take the fucking I’m giving you,” he growled before smashing his lips against hers. Hooking the back of her thighs with his hands, he lifted her slightly, deepening the angle he was fucking at. Hermione arched her back, feeling Draco’s thighs slap against the back of hers. She instantly wrapped her legs around him.

 

Draco plunged even deeper inside as the spikes on those shoes dug into the cheeks of his arse. He’d forgotten she still had them on. “Fuck! Yes, Kitten, more,” he cried out.

 

Hermione pressed the heels of her shoes into his soft skin even harder, making Draco moan into her mouth as he fucked her rougher. His pubic bone pushing onto her clit sent her spiralling over the edge once again. Clenching her thighs around his hips, Draco pushed into her twice more before crying out her name, his warm seed coating her inside.

 

He collapsed on top of her, his lips kissing along her jaw as he tried to regain his equilibrium. That had been… Fuck, he didn’t have words to describe it. 

 

“I knew it would be like that, Kitten,” Draco breathed into the side of her neck before lifting his head to stare into her glazed eyes. 

 

“Like what?” Hermione managed to answer, trying to get her breath back, Draco’s weight still on top of her not helping the situation. He didn’t move though. He needed this connection while he told her. 

 

“Powerful, Hermione. It was powerful, intense and fucking amazing. I knew fucking you would rock my world.” He watched as she took in his words, emotions flitting across her face. 

 

Yes,” she agreed. “It was.” She moved her hands up to caress his face, pulling him down for a sweet, soft kiss.

 

Breaking apart, Draco moved out of her and to the side, falling onto his back. Then Blaise moved to cover Hermione’s body with his own. “My turn,” he teased, taking her head in both of his hands before thrusting his cock into her. Hermione cried out at the intense feeling, her walls still fluttering from the after-effects of her two orgasms. She hadn’t been ready for Blaise to be inside her but it still felt fucking amazing. 

 

“Oh cazzo, sei cosi stretto. Posso sentire Draco in te. Fuck, you feel so good,  _ Cara _ . So wet and hot,” Blaise cried out as he started fucking her, lowering his lips to hers. “Do you like having my cock fuck you while Draco’s come is still in you?”

 

What was it with these two and the dirty talk? Not that she was complaining; it made the whole scenario ten times hotter with the filthy things they said to her and Blaise speaking in Italian was an aphrodisiac all of its own.

 

“Yes, Merlin, yes.” Hermione gasped, lost in the bliss of pleasure Blaise was inflicting on her. “God, I love you fucking me, Blaise. Harder,” she demanded. 

 

“Sweet Circe, Hermione. The way you make me feel,” Blaise declared, grabbing one of her legs and throwing it over his shoulder as he pounded into her. “God, you love it, don’t you, Hermione? You love being fucked by two wizards. You like it hard and rough, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” she screamed as Blaise deepened the angle, hitting that spot that Draco had. Hermione was losing her mind, her skin burning with heat. She needed to come again, she could feel her walls squeezing Blaise’s dick as another orgasm approached her. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as the pressure in her core increased with his thrusts.

 

“We’re going to fuck you together later, Kitten. Would you like that? Would you like to have both of us fill your holes at the same time? Hard, raw, fucking?” Blaise gritted out between clenched teeth. “Come, Hermione. Come with me,” he ordered her as he thrust one more time before his cock began pumping his hot come into her, mixing with her juices and Draco’s come. 

 

Hermione cried out his name as her orgasm washed over her, leaving the witch shivering in delight. Blaise kissed her before removing himself and also lying down next to her. All three were quiet as they each contemplated what had just happened. 

 

Jesus fucking Christ, these two were going to kill her with pleasure and multiple orgasms. Hermione couldn’t form words as her body pulsed with aftershocks of the three orgasms they had given her and the bewilderment she felt fucking two different men. 

 

_ Bring it on!  _ Her heart told her.  _ Think about this for a moment,  _ her head told her. What would people say? She’d just had sex with two wizards. And not just any wizards… Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Her life was now fucked and she knew it. But — as she lay there warring with her heart and brain — she remembered what she’d told herself a week ago. So what if people talked about them? The way she was feeling, — boneless, satiated and happy beyond measure — she really couldn’t give a stuff what the rest of the world thought. These two incredible wizards lying either side of her were going to make her happier than ever and, after the last seven years of her life and all that she’d been through at such a young age, she made her decision. 

 

“Do you regret it?” She heard Draco ask quietly from her left. 

 

“No,” she immediately responded, the truth falling from her lips easily. She sighed. “I don’t regret it at all. As usual, I was having a silent battle with myself, trying to reconcile what just happened and my feelings towards it,” she told them both honestly. 

 

“And?” Draco questioned, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. 

 

It was quiet for a few moments, none of them moved while Hermione gathered her thoughts before speaking. 

 

“If I hadn’t wanted that to happen then it wouldn’t have. I wanted it, and—“ she paused, too shy to say what she really felt, still not sure if all that they’d said was the truth and now that they’d ‘had’ her, would they revert back to the arseholes they were before? God, why was she being such a wimp about this? Where was her Gryffindor courage? 

 

“And what, Hermione?” Blaise quietly asked this time. 

 

“And… I want it to happen again. I want you both, but I’m afraid.” There, she’d said it. The thing that really bothered her. 

 

“Afraid of what?” Draco this time asking the question. 

 

“I know what you've both been saying to me these last couple of months but I still can’t get my head around the fact that you two want me. I mean… as in… a real relationship. That-that this isn’t a one-time thing.” 

 

Draco realised what she was saying straight away; she was still scared this was all a game and they were going to hurt and embarrass her. Turning to her, he caressed his palm against her cheek, brushing her wild curls behind her ear and giving her the confirmation she needed. 

 

“Hermione,” he started, making sure she was looking at him before he went on. He wanted her to see the truth in his eyes. “That was incredible. You are incredible. I couldn’t imagine how this could be any more perfect. You have nothing to be scared of, baby,” he reiterated, still softly palming her cheek. “Blaise and I are here as long as you want us.” He looked across at his lover who nodded. 

 

Blaise leaned up so both of them were now looking down at her as her gaze flickered between them both. 

 

“It’s the truth,” he confirmed, pinning his eyes to hers as he spoke. “We-we love you, Hermione,” he stuttered but carried on regardless. “We love you so much. You don’t know how happy we both are to be here right now… with you.”

 

“Oh.” Hermione couldn’t manage any other words. She was stunned by his admission of love. That certainly changed things. Did she love them? She wanted them — that was for certain — but love? She wasn’t sure about that — yet. 

 

“You don't have to say it back if you’re not ready, Hermione. Draco and I understand you might not be there yet but we wanted to reassure you that this isn’t a game for us. That’s the furthest thing from our minds. We’re more interested in keeping you exactly where you are. In between us,” he smirked wickedly at her. 

 

Those words unwound her inner turmoil. They loved her, they weren’t playing and they both wanted her. It was the confirmation she needed. Moving her head towards Blaise, she gave him a soft kiss before turning and doing the same to Draco. 

 

“I think I may need to nap for a while before round two,” she declared quietly to the young, virile wizards either side of her and changing the subject in the process. “You seem to have both worn me out.”

 

Draco snickered while Blaise let out a small laugh. 

 

“A nap sounds good, Kitten,” Draco agreed as he moved so her back was pressed against his front. His hand circled her waist, his fingers tracing patterns against the warm skin of her stomach. Blaise turned towards them and threw his arm across them both as the three settled down under the thick duvet. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Yes, there’s going to be a third and final chapter… 

  
  



	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part for you all.
> 
> Warning: It's filth...
> 
> As always, beta thanks to LaBelladoneX
> 
> ~ coyg_81

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Catch a Kitten

Part Three

~•~•~•~•~

 

Hermione woke first the following morning. The heat from the two bodies pressed into either side of her was stifling. Managing to wiggle down to the end of the bed, and out of the covers at the bottom, she giggled quietly to herself as both Draco and Blaise groaned at the loss of their witch before gravitating towards the middle of the bed and wrapping themselves around each other.

 

She sighed happily at the sight of them both, still not believing what had happened. She’d succumbed to their chasing her all over the castle and, last night, had shagged them both. They in turn had told her they loved her, and wanted a relationship encompassing the three of them. She watched them sleep for a few minutes before heading towards Draco’s en-suite. 

 

As the hot water poured over her sore body, Hermione couldn’t help the flashbacks from last night that flitted through her mind. The feeling of having Draco deep inside her, followed by Blaise, had been intoxicating. She could only wonder what it would be like to have them both at the same time. She’d never been an adventurous witch when it came to sex, losing her virginity to Charlie Weasley not long after the final battle. Both had been mourning the heavy losses and had turned to each other, knowing it was a relationship of convenience than anything else. Charlie knew she’d be going back to school, just as she’d known that once things had calmed down with his family, he’d be going back to his dragon sanctuary in Romania. It was what they had both needed at the time and things had ended amicably enough for them to still be friends, writing to each other from time to time. There was no way she’d admit telling that to either Draco or Blaise though — some things just needed to stay private. Thinking of the two sexy Slytherins sleeping in the room next to her, Hermione had to concede that she’d definitely be up for more adventurous sex with them leading the way. 

 

As she was lathering a foamy amount of Draco’s shampoo through her knotted curls, a pair of strong arms circled her waist, pulling her back into a firm chest.

 

“Thought you’d run away, Granger,” Draco’s husky voice growled into her ear. Hermione shivered as his hot breath ghosted down her neck. Turning in his arms, she twined her fingers around his neck and into the wet hair at the nape. 

 

“I’ll never run from either of you, Draco,” she told him, pressing her lips gently against his.

 

Draco groaned as her tongue slid against his. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer, grinding his pelvis and morning erection against her. 

 

“Gods, Draco,” Hermione whimpered against his lips as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his trim waist.

 

Draco turned them both until he had Hermione’s back against the wall. Moving a hand from the back of her thighs, his fingers glided through her soft curls and into the warm heat of her pussy.

 

“Merlin, Granger, already so wet?”

 

“I have a feeling I’ll always be this way around you two,” she replied cheekily, using her hands on his shoulders to try and push herself against his throbbing length.

 

“Fuck. Stop moving or I’ll come before I’m even in you.”

 

She grinned evilly at him. “Do it, Draco. Fuck me.”

 

“So feisty in the morning, Kitten,” he teased, pushing a finger into her hot centre, curling it upwards to rub against her, the spot making her buck around his hips. 

 

“Merlin, Malfoy! Please,” she begged unashamedly. She needed him in her, to fuck her hard against the tiles, with the warm water raining over their bodies. 

 

“Can’t deny you, Granger… ever,” he replied, guiding his cock towards her entrance, entering her slowly — languidly — wanting to savour the moment and not just rut against her. Draco wanted her to feel this — properly. 

 

“Mmm, oh, Draco,” Hermione moaned, pulling him closer, needing the skin to skin contact. His hard body pushed her back into the wall as he began to fuck her slowly. “Harder, Malfoy. Need it harder,” she gasped into his shoulder. 

 

“Not this time, Hermione. I need this to be slow, I want you to feel me as I make love to you.” 

 

“Oh, God, Draco,” she cried out, arching her back, pushing her aching core down on him. The water washed over them, down between their bodies, the steam enveloping them as he took her against the wall. 

 

“Started without me, I see.” Came the groggy, sleep ridden voice of Blaise. 

 

Hermione looked over Draco’s shoulder towards the dark, sexy wizard leaning against the door to the shower, watching them. Hermione reached a hand forward, beckoning him to her. 

 

Draco turned so his back was to the wall, his knees bent slightly as he held Hermione up. Raising an eyebrow at his lover across her shoulder, Draco silently invited his boyfriend to join in the fun. 

 

Blaise pushed himself against Hermione’s back, helping Draco hold her up. 

 

“Morning,  _ Dolcezza,”  _ he whispered into her ear, placing soft kisses beneath her lobe and down the side of her neck, before moving his head over her shoulder and kissing Draco as well. “Good morning, love.”

 

“Blaise,” Draco responded, concentrating on his dick sliding slowly in and out of their witch’s tight, warm channel. 

 

Hermione turned her head to watch them, their tongues sliding together. “Touch me, Blaise,” she whispered. 

 

The Italian caressed the firm globes of her arse sliding his fingers down the crease of her bum. “Tell me if it’s too much, Hermione,” he breathed into the side of neck. 

 

“Never  _ too _ much, Blaise,” she panted, her hands gripping Draco’s shoulders tightly, rubbing herself against him. His cock was hitting deep inside her at that delicious point, making her body shake with pleasure. Her walls clenched around Draco firmly as she fell apart in his arms. “Oh fuck, Draco, oh-oh, yes,” 

 

“Gods, Granger, you feel so damn good,” he grunted, stilling his movements, his cock pushed deeply inside her. He could feel her pulsing around his dick. 

 

Using his fingers, Blaise spread Hermione’s juices from her dripping centre, up around her arse before slowly pushing his index finger through the tight ring at her opening. 

 

“Oh, God. Oh… oh… oh” she mumbled into Draco’s neck; the feeling of having him inside her pussy and Blaise’s finger  _ there _ was mind numbingly good. “More, Blaise,” Hermione squeaked as she felt him gently enter a second finger. Both wizards started to move. Draco’s cock sliding in slowly, Blaise’s fingers mirroring the blond’s pace. She bucked against them both, another orgasm building quickly after her first. 

 

Removing his fingers, Blaise fisted his cock and pushed it against her opening, his other hand under her thigh helping to steady her.

 

“Are you sure,  _ Dolcezza?”  _ He whispered into the side of her neck, his body buzzing with the need to enter her like this. 

 

“Ye-yes,” she stammered, feeling Draco cease his movements as Blaise slid his length into her tight passage slowly, gently, letting her accommodate to his length, getting her used to the feeling of having him there. 

 

“Alright, Kitten?” Draco asked, looking at her closed eyes, watching her shiver. “Open your eyes, Hermione.” She did as he asked, caught in his hypnotic, stormy gaze. “Alright?” He asked again more forcefully, not moving an inch until she confirmed she was okay with what they were doing. 

 

“Ye-yes,” She stuttered, lost in the exquisite feeling of having both of them inside her at the same time. Her arse stung a little — not used to having a penis inside it — but Blaise was giving her time to adjust _.  _ “Need… need you both to move.”

 

Draco did so first, slowly drawing his length back and plunging into her sodden channel, Blaise pulling out slightly before sliding back in. They steadily built a rhythm rocking into her, Draco licking at her lips, shoving his tongue into her mouth, while Blaise held her arse cheeks apart, his lips kissing up and down the side of her throat. 

 

“Fucking… fuck, Granger,” Draco growled against her lips. “So good. You… feel… so… good,” he told her in between kisses. “God, I can feel Blaise rubbing against me, as he fucks your arse. Are you enjoying this, Kitten?” 

 

“Are  _ you _ enjoying this?” She shot his own question back at him, teasing him as she ground her hips against his. The push and pull of them both thrusting into her was heaven; it was nothing Hermione had ever experienced before. 

 

Draco growled into her neck, sucking at the skin, leaving love bites all over. She knew what he was doing — marking her, claiming. It was hot as hell, extremely possessive. She fucking loved it. 

 

Their tempo increased, Blaise moaning into her ear about how good she felt and how he’d never let her or Draco go…  _ ever.  _

 

“Love you, Hermione. Love you so much… never… letting… go of you,” he swore forcefully, grabbing the cheeks of her arse violently as he thrust hard into her, Draco keeping pace with him. Both wizards were surging into her, crying out at the same time as they came, rutting against her, riding out their orgasms. 

 

Hermione’s legs were shaking so hard that when Draco and Blaise removed themselves and lowered her to the floor, she almost fell — Draco catching her just in time. He moved her to the shelf seat against the back wall of the shower, gently lowering her down onto it. She leaned back on shaking arms, her elbows keeping her up so she could see what they were doing. 

 

Draco knelt on the floor, hands sliding under Hermione’s thighs and pulling her to the edge of the seat, where he spread her legs and licked his lips as he watched his and Blaise’s come dripping from her. 

 

“Gods, Hermione. I can’t wait to taste the three of us there,” he growled, lowering his head and plunging his tongue into her pulsing centre. 

 

She screamed out as her walls tightened around his thrusting tongue. “Fuck! Draco, that feels so good.” 

 

Blaise leaned over her, his firm body dripping water droplets onto her chest making her shiver. “Enjoying that, Kitten?” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers. “Our boy is good with his tongue, isn’t he?”

 

“Mmmhufmph,” Hermione moaned incoherently as Blaise’s tongue wrapped around hers, Draco’s plundering her pussy. She tightened her thighs around Draco’s head, holding him to her as he licked up her swollen folds, his tongue pressing on her hard clit. Taking two fingers he inserted them into her dripping centre, curling them up inside her. “Oh my God… Oh my God… YES,” she cried out as an orgasm tore through her. Bringing her hand up behind Blaise’s head she bit at his bottom lip, their kiss ferocious as Draco rode out her orgasm with his tongue sliding up and down, licking the juices running down her thighs.

 

Hermione fell back against the shelf seat, chest rising and falling rapidly, her body twitching with the after effects of multiple orgasms. She felt completely satiated lying there, feeling her heartbeat calming back down, the water from the shower still raining down over no one in the middle of the large cubicle, the air hot and humid. 

 

Draco stood and pulled Blaise up, facing him before reaching for the dark wizard and smashing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Blaise grabbed Draco’s hips and pulled him closer, grinding his pelvis against his blond lover’s. Hermione’s heart started racing again at the sight of the two wizards kissing each other. This is what she wanted — to see them together. The humidity was becoming stifling as she watched, or was that her getting worked up again? 

 

The sexy Slytherins broke their kiss, looking down at her. She gulped, staring back at them, her pussy throbbing at the sight of the two very toned, very sexy men standing in front of her. How they both still had hard cocks after what they’d just done was beyond her but she was eager to get them back to bed; they made her insatiable. Draco reached a hand forward to help her up, and she suddenly remembered that this morning she and Draco were supposed to be helping take the students down to Hogsmeade to board the Hogwarts Express home. As they were staying at the school, McGonagall had asked them both — as heads — to help out. 

 

“Oh, God. Draco,” she exclaimed worriedly. “What’s the time? We need to help Headmistress McGonagall with the students.” Pushing past them both to step back under the shower, she started cleaning herself in a hurry. 

 

“Granger,” Draco called, spinning round to face her. “We’re fine. It’s not even eight yet, stop panicking.” He laughed, joining her back in the warmth of the water. He picked his shampoo up and moved to wash her hair, his firm fingers massaging her scalp, making Hermione tremble under his touch, her nipples hardening. 

 

Blaise joined them, washing across her back, bum, thighs and legs with Draco’s expensive body wash. Hermione moaned as their hands caressed her wet, soapy skin. She was getting worked up again and knew they wouldn’t have time, so she shoved their hands away and stepped from the shower, wrapping herself in one of Draco’s fluffy cotton towels. 

 

She watched them through the steamy mirror as she stood drying her hair. They were gentle with each other, hands exploring their hard plains of muscle, caressing touches as they washed each other. They kissed and Hermione’s breath hitched at the sight, making them both turn to her. 

 

“It’s not too late to step back in here with us,  _ Dolcezza,”  _

 

Rolling her eyes as she walked through the door to the bedroom, she called back, “We’ll be late, so hurry up and get out here.”

 

“So bossy!” She heard Blaise laugh back. 

 

When the boys emerged from the bathroom, they found Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed — her curls wild around her face — worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and still wrapped in Draco’s towel. Blaise turned to look at his lover, sensing his worry immediately. 

 

“Hermione,” Blaise called gently, bringing her attention to him. “Whatever is the matter? You told us to hurry and you haven’t even dressed. What’s wrong?”

 

“I… I only have my dress from last night,” she told them, looking to her beautiful gown, draped across the back of the small sofa on the other side of the room.

 

“You are a silly witch,” Draco laughed, sitting down next to her, using his hand to brush her curls over her shoulder as she turned to look at him curiously. “We have magic, Granger.” She looked at him, puzzled. How was was magic going to help her?

 

Blaise knelt before her taking her hands in his, looking curiously at her. “Maybe we’ve fried her brain with all the sex.”

 

Draco snorted and tried to cover it with a little cough, making Hermione giggle at him. 

 

“You may be onto something there, Blaise.”

 

“I don't see how this is helping me, you insufferable gits,” Hermione pouted. 

 

“Poor baby,” Draco mocked her playfully. “How about we get that dress back on you and, oh… I don’t know…. transfigure it into your school robes.”

 

Now Hermione felt silly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.  _ Why  _ hadn’t she thought of that? 

 

“God, I feel stupid.”

 

“I think Blaise is correct. We’ve fried your brain with all the amazing sex.”

 

“Amazing? I’m not sure about that,” Hermione stated whilst standing, dropping her towel and sauntering over to her dress, swinging her hips as she walked. 

 

Draco growled. “You’re playing with fire, Kitten.”

 

Hermione turned her head, looking at them coquettishly over her shoulder and winked.  

 

Blaise fell back against the bed, exhaling loudly, while Draco stared ferociously at her. If she kept this up, they’d never make it to help McGonagall out. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

As McGonagall had let the students leave a few days earlier than normal — citing they needed to spend extra time with their families this Christmas after what had happened — Draco, Hermione and Blaise pretty much had the run of the castle. Apart from two second year Hufflepuffs and a fourth year Ravenclaw, they were the only students staying at the castle over Christmas. 

 

The three were inseparable through this time, spending their days either curled up together on the sofa in Hermione or Draco’s room — talking, laughing, getting to know one another properly — or in the library studying — at Hermione’s insistence — the boys grumbling that it was Christmas and they shouldn’t have to study. 

 

At night they were a trembling mess of bodies, tangled together, fucking, moaning and pleasuring one another — learning each other’s likes and dislikes. 

 

Following dinner on Christmas Eve, Draco informed Hermione that he and Blaise were off for a quick fly around the Quidditch pitch, promising to come to her when they were finished. Hermione shyly asked if they’d keep their Quidditch uniforms on. 

 

The look on Draco’s face as she whispered these words was feral. If they hadn’t already arranged a surprise for Hermione tonight, he would’ve ripped her clothes off and fucked her hard — which is exactly what he had done three nights ago when they had sat around Draco’s fire, pissed as Hippogriffs, bating each other into telling their most wild fantasies. 

 

Hermione had shyly told them — from under her curls — how she’d dreamed about them both taking her on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

 

Her timidiness had turned Draco on immensely, especially when he’d demanded she explain the fantasy in detail. He’d lasted all of five minutes before he’d pounced, stripping her naked and surging into her tight, wet pussy, fucking her hard before pulling out and ramming his cock into Blaise’s willing mouth. 

 

Tonight he and Blaise were going to make her dreams come true. Smirking at her before they left, Draco thought about the double surprise she’d be facing now she’d mentioned the uniforms. 

 

Two hours later, Hermione was starting to worry since neither wizard had reappeared after going for their fly, when a tapping drew her attention to the small window opposite her desk. 

 

It was Draco’s eagle owl, Artemis. Taking the note and giving him a treat, Hermione watched the magnificent bird sore away through the starlit night sky. 

 

_ Kitten,  _

 

_ We’d like to give you one of your Christmas presents early.  _

 

_ Come meet us in the Great Hall… NOW! _

 

_ D&B xx _

 

Hermione’s fingers trembled around the piece of parchment. This could only mean one thing. They were going to do depraved and sordid things to her in there, just as she’d told them the other night. She had no doubt that was what they were up to and, even though Hermione was thrilled and intrigued by it, she was still a student in the school and didn’t relish the thought of someone like McGonagall or Slughorn walking in on them…  _ urgh!  _ Hermione shivered at the disgusting thought. 

 

She’d have to go to the Great Hall, thank them both for arranging it, and for actually listening to her the other night, but she didn’t want to get into trouble and would take them both back to her room. Decision made, she grabbed her cloak and made her way down to meet them both. 

 

The resolve she had strengthened on her walk down to the Hall quickly melted away as she walked through the door. 

 

Draco was lying lengthways in the middle of the Slytherin table, his head propped up on one arm, the other fingering Blaise’s hair. The dark Italian was sitting on the bench in front of him, his elbows resting on the edge of the table and his long legs spread out in front of him. 

 

They looked like an advert for a Muggle fashion magazine, but that wasn’t the thing that made Hermione’s pussy throb wildly or her nipples pebble in her lace bra. It was the fact that both of her wizards were wearing their Slytherin Quidditch uniforms. 

 

Hermione licked her lips as she gazed at them and they both stared back, awaiting her reaction. Draco’s hair was windswept and mussed up, practically begging her to grab hold of it and smash her lips against his. They both wore thick green jumpers — their team number and their surnames displayed across the back, along with the tight cream trousers she loved. They’d removed the shin and elbow pads but the tall brown boots remained.

 

Feeling bold and daring, Hermione turned to the two imposing doors of the hall, took out her wand and muttered a few spells. She watched as they closed quietly, her silencing and repelling spells taking effect before turning back to the two sexy Christmas presents laid out for her. 

 

“Like what you see, Granger?” Draco drawled, his eyes blazing and ferocious with need. 

 

“You both look…” she trailed off, before she embarrassed herself. 

 

“We both look what,  _ Dolcezza?”  _ Blaise pried gently. 

 

His soft, slight, Italian accent made Hermione wet; she loved Blaise whispering dirty things into her ear as he thrust into her most nights — words in Italian she didn’t understand but sounded so sensual and arousing. They loved her so she really needed to get over her embarrassment in front of them, especially after the things they’d already done and said to each other over the last few days. 

 

“You both look extremely sexy,” she muttered. 

 

“Come here,” Draco demanded. 

 

She walked towards them nervously and stepped in between Blaise’s legs as Draco sat up and faced her. Blaise stood, taking her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly. His soft, warm mouth moved slowly, tongue licking at her, sliding between her lips. Hermione felt his fingers unclip the clasp to her cloak, letting it fall to the floor, his hands gripping the bottom of her t-shirt, breaking their kiss to remove the top over her wild mane of curls. Pulling her into him, his fingers moving over her shoulders, fisting her thick hair as his lips sought hers again, Blaise picked her up and placed her on the table, her feet on the bench below as she felt his hands glide up her thighs, under her skirt and skimming across the front of her soaked knickers.

 

Hermione fell back on the table, holding herself up with her elbows so she could watch him from under her lashes. Feeling his fingers move into the waistband of her underwear, slowly moving them down her legs, caressing her creamy soft skin as he went, Blaise threw her knickers behind him, moving her thighs apart and dipping his head down to taste her. Hermione’s back arched off the table at the feel of his tongue on her. 

 

Draco bent over, pressing his lips against hers, swallowing the moan emitting from her throat as his hands moved to her breasts, kneading and squeezing them, pulling her taught nipples.

 

“Gods, you two. You’re going to kill me with pleasure,” Hermione breathed out hard, wrenching her lips from Draco and taking deep lungfuls of air.

 

Blaise’s tongue lapped at the juices running down her thighs, entering her slowly with two fingers as she ground her pussy against his face. Hermione felt the tightening in her core, her legs shaking around Blaise’s head as her first orgasm of the night crashed through her body, wave after wave of  pleasure radiating through her.

 

Blaise stood back up, sitting on the table the other side of Hermione as she tried to regain her equilibrium. Draco leaned across her prone form, grabbing Blaise around the back of his neck, crashing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Draco licked at him, tasting Hermione on his mouth, groaning at the same time. 

 

Hermione slid off the table between them, taking a seat on the top of the Ravenclaw one, watching her wizards devour each other’s mouths. 

 

“Oh, no, you don’t, Kitten,” Draco growled, wrenching his mouth from Blaise’s, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back in between them. 

 

“What will you do with me, Draco?” She teased the blond breathlessly as his lips met the smooth column of her throat while his hands splayed around her hips, pulling her tighter against him, grinding his throbbing cock into the seam of her arse. 

 

Moaning quietly and tilting her head back, Hermione shivered as Draco’s lips ghosted across her ear, whispering, “You’re going to suck Blaise while I fuck you.”

 

“Oh God, Draco,” she replied, her chest heaving with heavy breaths as Draco picked her up and placed her down on the long Slytherin table. He and Blaise climbed up onto the table beside her. “I want you both to leave the uniforms on,” she told them, blushing furiously. 

 

Blaise sniggered before reaching to place kisses along her shoulder as Draco knelt beside her, moving Hermione in the process. She lay on the table before him, his hands on her knees, smirking down at her. 

 

“If we have to keep our uniforms on, then so do you,” Draco said, taking his wand and transfiguring her denim skirt into the grey pleated one she wore during school time. Putting the wand away, he reached into his pocket and removed his Slytherin tie, waving it in front of her. 

 

“That’s not my tie,” she smirked at him.

 

“How very observant of you, Miss Granger. No, it’s not, we’re about to fuck you on our house table and I want to do that while you’re wearing my tie.”

 

“Okay,” she acquiesced, grabbing the striped green and silver material, placing it around her neck and letting it fall between her breasts. Draco groaned loudly.

 

“On all fours, Kitten.”

 

She did as the blond commanded, turning over and raising herself up until she was on her hands and knees, awaiting their next command; she did love playing  _ the sub  _ for them. 

 

She felt Draco’s hands slide up the back of her thighs, kneading the firm globes of her arse. Raising her head up, she watched Blaise peeling down the tight cream Quidditch trousers to his knees, his cock springing forward. With one hand, he guided his hard length toward her mouth — which she eagerly opened — engulfing the head between her lips, hearing him moan from above her.

 

“Fuck, Kitten. That looks so hot,” she heard Draco growl out, his throbbing erection at her entrance. Hermione pushed back, his length sliding into her wet channel easily. 

 

“Merlin, fuck. Nothing feels as good as my cock sliding into your tight cunt, Kitten.”

 

“Mmm, Draco,” she mumbled around Blaise’s prick. 

 

Draco grabbed her hips, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in, pushing her forwards, making her swallow more of Blaise. Both wizards built a rhythm of fucking her mouth and pussy in tandem. 

 

Hermione couldn’t get enough. Draco was deliberately taking his time with slow, hard thrusts while Blaise cupped the back of her head — fisting her thick curls — plunging his pulsing cock into her throat.

 

Hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard, she felt Blaise tense as he came down her throat. 

 

“Holy fuck, Hermione. You suck me so good,” the shaking wizard breathed, releasing himself from her hot mouth while she licked her lips. Draco took the opportunity to pull out, flip her over and pull her ankles up until they rested on his shoulders, before thrusting his dick back into her — hard. 

 

“Oh my God. Granger, Merlin, I can’t ever get enough of fucking you,” he growled, lifting her hips and fucking her with wild abandon, watching her tits bounce with his thrusts; his tie still around her neck. 

 

Hermione reached for him, pulling him down so she could plunder his mouth with her tongue while running her hands up and down his chest, fisting his Slytherin shirt between her dainty palms. His trousers had only been pulled down to his knees as well.

 

It made her hotter than hell to be fucked by them both in their Quidditch gear. She could feel the pressure building in her core as Draco’s cock slammed into her. Blaise had recovered enough that he now leaned over her, taking one of her rosy nipples between his teeth and sucking hard — just how she liked it.

 

Draco grunted as his orgasm approached, his cock getting harder than possible inside her clenching walls as she came again all over him. Two more thrusts had him crying out her name before collapsing on top of her. 

 

Moving her arms, she wrapped them around Draco’s back, holding him to her as they both calmed down. 

 

“Mmm, what are you doing?” Draco mumbled into the side of Hermione’s neck, feeling his boyfriend kneading his arse cheeks, slowly spreading them before Draco felt Blaise’s tongue swipe across his arsehole. Draco shivered at the contact and raised himself up on all fours. Hermione crawled backwards, out from underneath him. Before she had a chance to get down from the table, Draco grabbed her legs and pulled her back under him, until her sodden pussy was level with his mouth.

 

“Fuck me, Blaise,” Draco grunted, before lowering his head and licking along Hermione’s throbbing folds, making her squirm below him.

 

“Oh God, Draco,” she cried out, feeling his tongue plunge inside her, licking up her juices and his own come. “So hot. So fucking hot.”

 

Blaise lined up the head of his cock at the entrance of Draco’s arse and thrust hard into him, just how he knew the blond liked it.

 

Draco bucked forward at the intrusion, biting gently on Hermione’s clit, making her cry out again as her hips ground against his face. 

 

Holding onto his lover’s slim hips, Blaise fucked Draco — hard. His balls slapping the back of the blond’s thighs as he watched him lick at Hermione’s abused cunt.

 

“Oh, fuck,” the Italian cried out through clenched teeth. “I’m going to come, Draco. I’m going to come so hard in your arse.” He slammed into his lover before arching his back and shooting his hot come into the tight passage.

 

“Ungmmmfffuuu,” Draco whimpered into Hermione’s cunt, feeling Blaise pull out of him. Draco bent forward, thrusting two fingers inside their witch and bit gently down on her pulsing clit, feeling her fall apart underneath him, her thighs squeezing against the side of his head as she rode out her orgasm on his tongue. He rolled onto his back breathing hard, as Blaise fell back onto his arse against the hard wooden table. Hermione lay where she was, her thighs spread as her pussy pulsed and fluttered with aftershocks. 

 

She was the first to move after a couple of minutes. Sitting up and dangling her legs off the table she turned to look at the two wizards. Blaise was resting back on his hands, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his quick breaths. Draco still flat out on his back, too satiated to move.

 

“We should clean up and get out of here before we’re caught.” She turned to face them.

 

Draco sat up and followed Hermione’s position, his thigh resting against hers.

 

“Merry Christmas, Granger,” he grinned, his shoulder bumping hers.

 

She smiled back. “Merry Christmas indeed. How about we carry this on back in my room? I have both of your presents there.”

 

“Lead on, Granger,” Draco told her, standing up and offering his hand to help her down from the table. Blaise also stood on shaky legs and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her back against him.

 

“That was amazing,  _ Cara _ ,” he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. He bent to pick up her cloak, wrapped it around her and took her hand to lead her from the Great Hall, Draco following behind.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Christmas Morning...

 

Hermione woke to an empty bed and the sound of laughter coming from her small living room. Stretching languidly she got up and wrapped her cream silk dressing gown around her naked body. Every part of her hurt — deliciously so — as she made her way to the door. 

 

She smiled as she spotted her wizards sitting in front of the roaring fire one of them had lit and laughing raucously at something.

 

“Good morning,” she whispered, her throat sore from all the screaming last night. “What are you both laughing at?”

 

Draco and Blaise snapped their heads in her direction and smiled at her. 

 

“Good morning, Kitten,” Draco replied, beckoning her to them. 

 

She made her way over, sitting between them while Blaise passed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate. After taking a few sips of the cinnamon-laced drink, she turned to kiss Draco first, then Blaise. They tasted of sex and chocolate — a heady combination that made Hermione flush with arousal. 

 

“Buon Natale,  _ Tesoro _ ,” Blaise whispered, reaching forward to the little Christmas tree Hermione had decorated and picking up a small parcel wrapped in green with a silver bow to pass to her. “This is from the both of us.”

 

She took the parcel, looking at them both, noticing the worried frowns on their gorgeous faces. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I…  _ we…  _ don’t want you to freak out over your gifts.”

 

“Why would I freak?” She asked the blond to her right quizzically. 

 

“Open it and find out.”

 

Hermione frowned, slightly worried about what lay behind the perfectly wrapped gift. 

 

She opened it carefully. Inside the wrapping was a small black velvet box. Her heart started to race — it looked like a ring box. She turned to face them both, Draco worrying his bottom lip between his teeth while Blaise fiddled with his hands in his lap. 

 

“What is this?” She asked nervously. 

 

“Open it and find out,” Blaise encouraged her. 

 

Hermione swallowed heavily before lifting the lid. Inside lay two rings. Both platinum bands, one had a diamond cushioned on either side by two emeralds. The other had small diamonds and emeralds all the way around the band. She gasped at the sight of them, the diamonds shining in the light. 

 

“Wha-what are these?”

 

“What do they look like?” Draco asked apprehensively. 

 

“They look like engagement rings,” she replied, shaking slightly. It was too soon for this. She’d only just decided to tell them she was willing to give this relationship a real go, despite her hesitance; rings were too much. 

 

“Not exactly,  _ Cara,”  _ Blaise answered gently, taking the box from her hands, picking up the rings. “It’s an old pure-blood custom. One I’m sure you’ll roll your eyes at, but it’s an important one to the both of us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You see, Hermione. When a wizard wishes to claim a partner, he gives the witch in question a piece of jewellery. It’s sort of like the American tradition of a promise ring,” Draco explained to her. “Blaise and I want you to know how much we both need you. We  _ want _ to make this work. We really don’t give a Hippogriff shit who knows it either. We want everyone to know you are ours.”

 

Hermione’s heart was racing at his words, her palms getting clammy. She watched in bewilderment as Draco took the ring from Blaise with emeralds either side of a large diamond and took her left hand in his. Placing the ring at the top of her ring finger, he looked expectantly up at her. 

 

Without thinking, she nodded her head a fraction. Draco slid the ring down until it nestled at the bottom of her finger. “This has been handed down through generations of Malfoy women. It’s imbued with ancient protection charms.”

 

She looked at him wide-eyed as he continued, feeling the heavy weight of the ring on her finger. 

 

“It doesn’t mean we’re asking you to marry us. It’s just a token of the love we have for you and a promise that you’re ours from this day forward.”

 

“ _ Cara?” _

 

She turned to face Blaise, still in shock at what was happening. He lifted her hand and placed his own ring on the same finger until it met Draco’s. 

 

“Same as Draco. This ring has been in the Zabini family for generations. I want you to wear it as a sign of my commitment to you… to the three of us. You wearing  _ both  _ of our rings means more than anything else in the world to us.”

 

Hermione gulped as she tried to find words for what she was feeling. 

 

“I… I don’t know what to say. I mean… of course… it’s too much that you’ve both given me these. This is serious stuff. Are you sure… I mean… are you sure that this is what you both want?” She asked them, looking at the rings on her finger, the diamonds glinting in the light of the fire. 

 

Both of them moved closer to her, their backs resting against the sofa as each draped an arm across her shoulders. 

 

“Of course we’re sure. We wouldn’t have given them to you otherwise. We told you from the beginning we would make you ours,” Draco breathed into her ear, nibbling on the lobe, making her shiver in delight. 

 

Hermione turned her head and kissed him before turning to Blaise and doing the same to his lips. 

 

“I’m in shock, I think. I know what you’ve been saying all of these months but I really just thought this was going to be a brief affair. I didn’t know what this actually meant to you both. I was going to speak to you today about all of this. It’s been amazing… the best time of my life. I’m rambling, aren’t I? I just… I just… oh, God, I don’t know what to say. Say something, Draco!” 

 

“Calm down, Kitten. Yes, you’re rambling, silly witch. What have we told you from the beginning? We want you… and not just for some sleazy affair. We love you and we want to spend the rest of our lives with you,” Draco told her passionately. 

 

Hermione nodded and exhaled deeply before leaning back against the sofa, lost in thought. Blaise shot Draco a quick, worried glance before looking at Hermione who was chewing her bottom lip, a little crease between her brows.

 

“Hermione, sweetheart,” Blaise called her softly, placing a finger under her chin and raising her face to stare into her eyes. “Wh—”

 

“I love you,” she blurted out.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you,” she repeated nodding her head — yes — at him. “I do, I love you, Blaise. And you, Draco.” 

 

Turning her gaze to Draco, Hermione smiled at the shocked look on his face. She’d never seen him look so surprised. She turned herself around so she was facing them both, her eyes flitting between them.

 

“I love you both, Draco, Blaise,” she grinned broadly, her heart swelling with the realisation that —  _ yes _ — she did love them both very much. Everything had changed since the first time they had accosted her in the head’s meeting room. 

 

“Hermione,” Draco growled, reaching for her, bringing his lips down on hers and pushing her back against the rug in front of the fire, his body stretching over hers as he devoured her lucious, wet mouth. Moving back, he placed his hands either side of her head, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. “Gods, Hermione. I love you so fucking much. You’re ours now, Kitten.” Grinning down at her, he called Blaise over before sitting up, bringing Hermione with him. 

 

Blaise scooted closer, taking her hands in his, gaining her attention. 

 

“I love you as well, Hermione. I love you so much, and you,  _ Bello, _ ” Blaise smiled letting go one of Hermione’s hands to take one of Draco’s.

 

“So, you’re going to keep the rings on then?” Draco asked, reaching for the cushions on the sofas and settling himself and Hermione down, Blaise joining them until their witch was ensconced between them. Draco’s hand slid inside the soft material of her dressing gown, his fingers tracing patterns across the flat of her stomach, while Blaise’s hand ran the length of her thigh, bunching the silk up, rubbing it up and down the inside of her thigh.  

 

“Yes, I am,” she answered Draco, her skin tingling where they were both touching her. 

 

“What about your friends?”

 

“Listen to me, Draco,” she told him sternly, her gaze hot on him. “There’s one thing you should know about me and that’s when I make big decisions about my life, I always follow through, and I don’t mean deciding I want a sandwich for lunch and then change my mind and have a salad.” Both Blaise and Draco sniggered at this. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

 

“I mean… the  _ really  _ big decisions. Like when I decided that I would follow Harry and help as best as I could when we knew for certain that war was coming. Even though he and Ron tried talking me out of it so many times, I had made up my mind. And when I decided to come back to Hogwarts and finish my education, that was a big decision for me — not to follow Ron and Harry into auror training. Stepping away from our close friendship and coming back here was one of the hardest thing I’ve had to do in the last few years. So,” she paused and took a breath, her hand cupping Draco’s cheek, “when I said I love you, I meant every word of it. Harry and Ron will be fine with it —   _ eventually  _ — they love me and want me to be happy. And you know what else I’ve realised?” She didn’t give him a chance to answer before continuing. “After everything I’ve done to help the wizarding world defeat Voldemort, I deserve to be happy. So I don’t really give a stuff what everyone will think and say when they find out about us. The only two I really care about will be fine in the end and that’s that really. I want the three of us to be together — for real.” She leaned in and kissed him, feeling Blaise press up against her back, placing soft kisses along her shoulder and up to the juncture of her neck.

 

“Okay,” Draco breathed against her kiss swollen lips. “I hear you, Kitten, loud and clear. Now let me and Blaise wish you a proper Merry Christmas,” he smirked as he rolled her onto her back, Blaise quickly untying the belt at her waist holding her dressing gown together, as Draco leaned forward to kiss her again. 

 

Hermione sighed into his mouth, happy right where she was, between her two lovers. In the days and weeks to come people would talk and she would ignore it, because being here with these two was worth everything to her. 

  
  
  



End file.
